Never make a deal with a god
by Ed McCrazi
Summary: Ice is a mystry to everyone. She's from know where and is always cold. So what happens when she Meets Roxas on a camp she's forced to go on? yeah i know i suck at this but yeah it's set in morden times and still had nobodies and such.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my Roxas oc story. I hope you injoy

* * *

Cold. It's so cold. Please let me get warm, please. What have I done to disgrace you? My gods? Please forgive me please!

_**Unkown POV**_

A Scream echod through the snow. I Ran towards it and saw a girl. She had Black hair cropped short and she was Pale and thin and also frozen solid.

**_Normal POV_**

I looked around and saw a man cloaked in black beckon me. slowly i walked to him and he offered his hand and help my on to the boat "Where am I?" i asked him and he said in a whispery voice "Hades" and then i broke down crying and Shaking.

* * *

I know it's short but yeah it'll be longer soon


	2. Chapter 2

I blinked at the **pink **cabin in front of me. It was the cabin I was staying with**,** in a group called **the happy monkeys**. "Unbelievable" I muttered under my breath. I walked towards the cabin shaking my head in anger. Some people were staring at me, I believe it's because I was in think winter clothing in Hollow Bastion, in the middle of summer, but it's not my fault I'm cold.

When I got inside there were three boy and two girls, my age or the age I look I don't know and I lady who was about twenty. "Ok now that everyone is here lets introduces ourselves" She said in a happy voice, she was pretty with dark tan skin and blue eyes and long brown hair and soft features, "I'll go first I'm Kate Wing and I'm the happy monkeys leader and I'm 23" She grinned at one of the girls. She also was pretty with a light sun tanned skin and doe brown eyes and waist length hair in a ponytail. "Ok sweetie just tell us your name, age and where your from" Kate said and the girl nodded and giggled "well I'm Yuki Blue and I'm 16 and I'm from Hollow Bastion" "ok then Yuki, now the boy with red hair then the other boy with brown hair, the girl with red hair and then the blonde boy and then you, sweetie" she said and nodded at me last. The boy with red hair looked the oldest and had emerald eyes with upside down tear drops underneath them and was tanned, "'Kay I'm Axel, got it memorised? I'm 17 and from Hollow Bastion." The next boy had tanned skin and spiky brown hair and blue eyes "I'm Sora, I'm 16 and I'm from the Destiny Islands" the next girl had shoulder length dark red hair and blue eyes "I'm Kairi, I'm 16 and I come from Destiny Islands too" the last boy had wind blown, spiky blonde hair and blue eyes "I'm Roxas, I'm 16 and I come from Twilight Town" then it was me. They looked at me with my black cropped hair and violet eyes and my pale skin "I'm Ice, I'm 16 and I'm from Olympus Coliseum" "Great!" said Kate "now first were here for another three days and then the Destiny Islands, Twilight Town then Olympus Coliseum but remember we're staying there for there days each." Then the others started talking while Kate walked out of the cabin to see when dinner was.

I walked out and once I checked that the cost was clear I pulled out an black orb and said "Hades." Then a fat pink demon and a skinny blue demon popped up and they giggled and said "Hey Ice, like you Cabin?" said the blue one Panic and then they went into a laughing fit "Give the orb to Hades Now" 'Or what" said the pink Pain "Or I'll leave now and feed you to Cerberus" they gulped and disappeared and Hades was in their Place. 'Why dear Ice, what a Pleasure" I blinked at him and said "This wasn't part of the deal" he laughed and said "I make the rules, so deal with it" I frowned but knew he was right. "Now get the information and I'll give you what you seek" and he vanished and I was keen to throw the orb away but I didn't. I walked in side and Kate came back and said "Tea Time" and she grinned. "Now do anyone have religion they follow?" she asked happy and they shook their heads I stood there unblinking and then I followed their example. The Gods had deserted me when I needed them, it was before my time so I had stop worshiping them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the second day, and we were still in Hallow Bastian, Today Kate was going to see us in battle and/or our skills and weaknesses. "OK let's start with Kairi, then Yuki then Snow" she said.

"Ok" Kairi said with a smile "I can fight but I'm not as good as Sora and Riku, I'm better at healing and spells um Oh I can also feels darkness and hold a keyblade! Your turn Yuki."

"Um same as Kairi, but I can't feel darkness or hold a keyblade, um I'm really good with fire spells and um yeah that's it."

I sighed and said "I can not heal people; it backfires and damages both of us, I can fight with a blade or hand to hand, I always have a knife and my main weapon is an archery set I got years ago" I concluded with "I am not sure about a keyblade but I highly doubt that I can."

"Um… OK now Axel, Sora then Roxas."

"K I use two Chakrams and use fire moves, I'm ok with spell and I bit worse at healing but not as bad as ice, or at least the way she says she is."

Then Sora said "I can use a keyblade and um spells and everything, I don't like fighting without a keyblade and yeah that's about it."

"I can use the keyblades Oathkeeper and oblivion, I like using speed and strength better then spells and such and um I'm good with Aerial attacks."

"Great!" Kate said, happy with the progress now lets have some practice battles.

"Since the girls-Beside Ice of course r healers you can sit out for the moment! Now Sora and Axel and after that Roxas and Ice."

Sora and Axel faced each other and summoned their weapons, Axel and Sora ran at each other, Axel saying cocky things and light insults but in the end Kate stopped them to let me and Roxas have a go. I heard Axel say "I would have won that" and "Go beat her Roxas"

I summoned my bow and arrow while Roxas summoned his keyblades and I started by firing an arrow at him then another and another he dodged them and ran towards me, I run backwards trying to distance use but he kept going so I dropped the bow and pulled out my knife and charged him blocking and striking only to be block. We were evenly match and nether used defensive more therefore this fight would not end till one of us got tired. I shot my hand out and grabbed Roxas's wrist and twisted it so he let the black keyblade go. He backed away, and I not knowing the whole keyblades powers reached to pick it up, it felt warm and comfortable in my cold hands. Everyone one around me stopped and I looked around confused "Well… this is surprising" Kate said and then stopped me match "here" Roxas said to me and handed me my bow "Thanks" and gave him his keyblade "Geese your hands are cold" Roxas said. I shrugged and made the bow disappear


End file.
